Portable and stationary audio and visual (A/V) equipment are widely used in business and by consumers. Many users of A/V equipment own multiple devices, each device designed to fill a certain audio and/or video function. For example, in the field of sound, a user may have a portable compact disc (CD) player, a portable motion picture entertainment group compression format number three (MP3) player, a portable AM/FM radio, etc. The same user may also have a stationary CD player, a stationary MP3 player, a stationary AM/FM radio, etc. located at their home. A similar situation exists for video equipment. A user may have a portable video projector, digital versatile/video disc (DVD) player, television (TV), etc. as well as a stationary video projector, DVD player, TV, etc.
Additionally, portable video projectors are commonly used in business meetings or conferences to project slide presentations or other images onto a screen to aid in the presentation. The projector is typically connected to a notebook computer or another portable computing system such as a personal digital assistant (PDA). The notebook computer outputs a display and/or audio signal, which is then connected to the projector via a number of cables. The video signal may be transmitted in one of a variety of manners which include S-Video, component video, digital visual interface (DVI), red green blue horizontal sync vertical sync (RGBHV), video graphics array (VGA), super video graphics array (SVGA), etc. Each method of transmission utilizes a specialized cable. Once the notebook computer is connected to the projector, images and/or motion picture may be projected onto a display surface, generally a wall or a screen.
Often, business people are issued or personally own portable video projectors to use in such meetings and conferences. Many times, these projectors are limited in their use due to the impracticality of connecting and configuring the projector for home or other personal use. Consumers may also have video projectors, which are limited in their use to one room due to the fact that the projector is fastened or permanently mounted to a wall or a ceiling.